1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to the electrical connector of a raised type having a spacer on the rear portion for aligning contact tails
2. The Related Art
A spacer device is popularly used with the connector for alignment of the contact tails with the corresponding holes in the PC board on which the connector is mounted, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,658,155 and 5,658,156. Most spacers are used with the common connectors which are generally closely seated on the PC board. Thus, differently an object of the invention is to provide a raised connector with its own unique structure for cooperation with the spacer.